In existing technologies, steam irons generally include an iron body and a steam generation device disposed in the iron body. The steam generation device contains a water box, a water pump connected to the water box, a vaporizing chamber connected to the water pump, a steam outlet at a bottom of iron body, and a heating pipe located in the vaporizing chamber. The working process of steam iron is that, the water pump pumps the water in the water box into the vaporizing chamber where the heating pipe heats the water and generates steam. The steam is discharged out of the steam outlet at the bottom of iron body. In the course of using the steam iron, the user often needs to erect it but the power supply for the water pump is not switched off. This, as a result, leads to a waste of electric energy and hidden danger to personal safety.
In addition, the thermometers in the existing steam irons use a mechanical thermometer, which may results in great errors from real temperature, and accordingly form damage to the clothing.